miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wang Fu/@comment-35072200-20180421040251
I have a feeling Master Fu is the Ozpin of this story. If anyone has seen RWBY, Ozpin is the headmaster who helps in training students to fight Grimm. As the series went on more and more screts were revealed about him, but there was still a mystery to him. In the same way I don't think Master Fu is giving the whole story. And there will come a time in the series where his past will be revealed and it completly turn everything on it's head. So I've come up with some theories: 1. From what's been revealed so far Master Fu grew up learning the way of the miraculous with other gaurdians. He also tells how he 'made a mistake' which resulted in his temple/home burning down with only him as the survivor and losing two of the miraculous. The butterfly and peacock. My theory for this is that Master Fu used or try to use the miraculous in a way that resulted in the distruction of his temple as punishment. It could be he tried to use the ultimate power which is way he he doesn't want Hawkmoth to have them. He knows the dangers of using them. Which goes to my other theory that the miraculous of this series is like the Philsopheres Stone of the FMA series. To use the power you must pay a equal or higher price to obtain it. Master Fu confirms this in the episode 'Rosbutus' saying that if Max's robot had wished to become human someone would have to lose their humanity. Considering this alone it can be confirmed that the Ultimate Power and the one wish given to the user is all black and white as one might think. But if that's true, what did Master Fu do? 2. Master Fu was young when his temple was destoryed. Unless there are more gaurdians out there Master Fu might not have all the answers. There must be someone who taught him after the incident. This could parallel with one of the Miraculous specials where the heroes go to China. In the poster art for the special Master Fu looks series, even upset. The special could be the two heroes gaining the full story of Master Fu. As well as the history of the Miraculous. 3. My next theory is one of a more darker take on Master Fu's possible intentions. Some have spcualted that Master Fu isn't what he seems. That in his quest for the remaining miraculous he lost, he's trying to use other's to fix a mistake he made. Like Ozpin, Master Fu has lived for a long time. He's a 186 years old, confirmed in the series itself. His age could be a after effect of the incident which gave him a long life. In that time Master Fu has been alive he never found the other two miraculous. But, why was it the moth and the peacock? Hawkmoth knows about Gaurdians so there must be more. And if so wouldn't there be more miraculous users in the world? Maybe Master Fu was the one who gave Gabriel and Emilie there miraculous or maybe they found them in Tibet. Master Fu seems to know what Hawkmoth is upto and if recent episodes of the second season have elluded too, he doesn't want history to repeat itself. Or perhaps its much deeper. Perhapes it wasn't the peacock and butterfly that were lost, but the ladybug and cat miraculous. Could Master Fu, in an attempt to find the miraculous had gotten Gabriel and Emilie to become superheroes? And in getting the miraculous back something happened to Emilie? Something that caused Gabriel to become Hawkmoth when he tried to use the miraculous, but Master Fu knowing what he would try, took them away. Could Master Fu have betrayed Gabriel? If so could that be a hidden motive to give Adrien the ring? Using Hawkmoth's own son against him. There are many secrets that Master Fu wants to hide and at his age he's bound to have many. The timelines from the incident of his youth to the present are full of mysteries and finding the connection to Gabriel and Emilie might just help paint a different picture. And while I do like Master Fu, there's something hiding beneath that old wisdom. And if my feelings are correct from his mistake an even bigger danger will come. Something that will push everyone to the brink.